Bratz The Troubles Chapter 11 One Of A Kind
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 11 "One Of A Kind"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEECH. Cloe's car stopped in front of Jade's house suddenly.

"Wait, did we forget the dresses and shoes?!" Cloe said, looking in the car.

"No, I put them in the trunk." Yasmin said, unbuckling and getting out.

"Oh ok, the boys aren't here yet so let's go up to her house." Cloe said. Jade had met then at the door and rushed them inside.

"Anyone up for facials?" Jade said exciedtly while she got out some avacado and lemons.

"Sure!" Both Cloe and Yasmin said at the same time. The girls went to work, taking off their clothes, putting on silk robes and furry slippers. When they finished mashing the ingredients together and spreading them on eachother's faces, the boys pulled up. Each of them were in seperate cars, which were filled with supplies. There were banners, fireworks, conffetti cannons and tons of glitter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the girls squealed, looking out Jade's window at the boys. Cameron, Eric, and Koby all met up in Jade's front yard.

"Good they're here, the plan's going perfectly." Koby said happily.

"Yup! This is where they always hang out after school." Cameron said, pulling the conffeti cannons out of his car. Koby helped him, while Eric started getting the glitter out of his car.

"We should do our nails for the dance." Jade said, she was sitting on her bed, Cloe on the floor, and Yasmin in a chair. "The day of though, so we don't chip them or anything." Jade said, looking at her nails. They were in dire need of a manicure.

"Let's see that fabulous dress Jade." Cloe said. Yasmin and Cloe had already shown off their dresses and shoes to her, now it was her turn to do the same. Jade rushed to the bathroom, carrying her bag which had her shoes and dress inside of it. When she came out a few minutes later, she was wearing a light sky blue dress. It was a sparkly sleeveless tube top for the top, and a long flowing part at the bottom. She had a white silk scarf-like accessory around her neck. She lifted up the bottom of her skirt to show silver heels, which went all the way up to her thighs!

"Jeez Jade, even for YOU that's over the top." Yasmin said, looking at Jade's heels.

"It's trendy." Jade said, twirling around. She went back into the bathroom and changed. She came back and put the bag in her closet.

"I think it's gorgeous." Cloe said.

"Is my face supposed to burn?" Yasmin said, touching the avacado and lemon mix.

"That means it's done." She said, taking it off Yasmin's face. Cloe took Jade's off and Yasmin took Cloe's off.

"Wow, perfect!" Cloe said, touching her face in the mirror. "Not a zit on my face, I mean, not like I've ever had one."

"Oh whatever." Jade said, throwing a pillow at her. Just then, the doorbell rang. The girls rushed downstairs, still in their robes and slippers. Yasmin threw open the door, right when she did it, tons of conffeti, and glitter went all over her. Eric was standing on top of his car with a megaphone. There were posters spelling out "Dance?"

"Oh Em Gee!" Cloe said, clapping while jumping up and down. ...This was all for me...? Yasmin though to herself.

"Yasmin, I love you, would you please go to the winter formal dance with me?" He asked, holding out a white corsage.

"OF COURSE!" Yasmin yelled, rushing towards him. He helped her up onto the truck and kissed her. Cameron and Koby popped out the side of the house, tackling their girlfriends. Cameron got down on one knee after helping Cloe up. "So, considering the dance is tomorrow, and the circus people had to cancel, would you please go to the dance with me?" He said, opening up the baclk box which had the light light pink corsage.

"LIKE DUH!" Cloe said, wrapping her arms around him. Jade looked at Koby, waiting for him to ask her. He did nothing. absolutley nothing. Just then, a parade of cheerleaders, band members, dance team members, and choir singers from Styles high came around the corner of the neighborhood, playing Jade's favorite song. Koby pulled a microphone out from behind his back, and spoke into it.

"Jade Morgan Shaye, would you accompany me to the winter formal dance tomorrow night?" He held out the corsage which was dark blue.

"OH MY GOD YES!" She screamed, everybody clapped.

"I'm really sorry the people bailed on me, I guess I should of had a backup." Cameron said, still hugging Cloe.

"It's fine baby! I love you, I would of been fine with a simple will you go to the dance with me." Cloe said, kissing his cheek.

"Dylan appeared around the corner and everybody went silent, moving their eyes to Cameron. Dylan walked up to Cloe.

"Cloe, you're my best friend and I'd never want to hurt you, I don't know if that dope has asked you yet, but in case he hasn't, would you please be my date for the winter formal dance tomorrow evening?" He opened up a box which had diamond earings in it, in the middle of the box was a gorgeous glittery corsage, fitted for Cloe's tiny wrist. Cameron swelled up with anger, he smashed the box on the floor and bashed Dylan's head into his knee.

"NO SHE WON'T ASSHOLE!" Cameron said, kicking him as he screamed in pain.

"CAMERON STOP." Cloe said, pulling him back. The people in the parade rushed over to Dylan's side and walked him to his house. Jade,Yasmin,Eric, and Koby stood astonished at what had just happened.

"Was Dylan serious?" Eric said, helping Yasmin off the top of his car.

"Better not of been." Cameron said, clenching his fists.

"Control your fucking anger." Cloe said, holding Cameron's hands.

"It's just hard when someone is trying to steal you away from me, especially with all these expensive gifts that you know I can't afford. Cameron said, kicking a rock lightly. Cloe leaned in and kissed him passionetly. At that moment, he knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
